


Irish Teddy Bear

by ShippingBell



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But we'll get there, F/M, He's still human though, I'll explain when the time comes, M/M, Mark and Jack Relationship dosen't come till later, Multi, Seamster!Mark, Teddy!Jack, mentions of magic, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingBell/pseuds/ShippingBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark, A steamster, is very untalented in his family business. In a final resort to end his time with thread, needles, and Magic. He meets up with a strange man he needs to patch up...Literally</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Cloth

_Place, hole, in, pull back, repeat._

The words echoed in his head as Mark slouched over a counter his fingers working the needle and thread into the rim of a black and red hood carelessly. The cloak was patched together by several pieces of cloth all different textures and sizes, all the same shade of black and red...besides the miscellaneous pinks and blues. 

Mark’s fingers continued the instructions he remembered from his brother, Thomas, as his mind drifted off to other matters. 

_Place, hole, in, pull back, repeat._

He had planned to go out and meet with Wade when he got into town but he’d be here in about a week so in the meantime he didn’t have much to do. Matt and Ryan were normally busy with...whatever they do, playing with the doggies get boring after a while, and it was too dark out to look for the mystery lady.

The Mystery Lady, Not very long ago Mark had ran into a woman who was desperately looking for someone. She was carrying a box that was strangely filled with different colored cloths in variety of shapes. On her search she started running and some pieces flew out, sadly no one in the area had picked them up for her, but lucky enough Mark was there and gathered the pieces for her. When he looked up, she was gone, so he kept them until he found her again.

“I wonder if she put up any-SHIT” Since his mind was in other places his fingers lost concentration and pricked his left ring finger. Mark sighed reached over the counter to wave at his brother.

“Hey, Thomas pass me the rubbing alcohol and a band-aid please?” He implored already the tiny sting.

Thomas rolled his eyes “Again?” He asked “That’s like the 3rd time in an hour” Mark raised a brow “You’re one to talk” Thomas huffed and went to fetch the first aid kit for the 10th time today while Mark smirked to himself. He began packing up his sewing materials and placed some loose fabric into a small pouch, he once considered if he would use the pieces he got from the Lady but he figured that wouldn’t be the nicest thing.

The lady had bright blonde hair and Mark would’ve sworn she had blue eyes filled to the brim with worry. Mark snickered, maybe if she put up posters or went the police this ‘missing’ person would be easier to find. Mark knew he was just being bitter but it was true.

Thomas placed the First-aid kit next to Mark’s bag. “Try not to use all the wipes” Thomas hinted grabbing a stool and sitting across from Mark. Mark thanked him as he pulled out the things needed for his little injury. When he went to grab the band-aids they were covered out by a red cloth labeled ‘Jack’.

Mark looked up at Thomas confused. “What is this?” Thomas smiled

“I saw her today while I was at the café...She left behind that single cloth.” Mark gasped “D-do you think that’s who she was looking for?” Thomas nodded “Maybe. Do you know any Jack’s?” “Besides the one in the Grumps business across the street, no. I don’t think that Jack is missing anyway unless he’s living a secret life I don’t know about.” Mark joked

Thomas felt the fabric examining it then chuckled “Telling by the type of fabric. This Jack is pretty important, the fabric is softer and seemingly well taken care of...or it’s brand new” Thomas shrugged and handed the cloth to Mark to see for himself.

The material was cherry red, the name Jack was embroidered at the center in basil, the feel of it was very soft as Thomas had foretold. The feel of it was strangely calming, a mix of silk and extremely comforting fluff. The fabric was tightly layered and stitched by blue, orange, black, and rose thread; a color for each side. Mark grimaced at the color coding of the fabric.

“I know. It looks like a 6 year-old chose the colors but they probably mean something. Like the secret color code in Egypt.” Mark rolled his eyes “Well that’d be a lot of un-deciphering then since you would have to translate the colors names into hieroglyphics.” Mark smirked cheekily “But I doubt that she is a secret descendant of Cleopatra and this Jack is Julius Cesar.” Thomas shrugged “Hey, ya never know tons of weird things happen in the city! Maybe that’s why no one payed attention to Miss Mystery.”

April city was well known for it’s unsolved mysteries, rumors, ‘paranormal’ experiences, myths and things a questionable city would have. Tourist are always fascinated to see a strange occurrence but was never in the right place or time to see them. To those who haven’t lived here don’t see much of these crazy occurrences. It’s like everything’s purposely avoiding the tourist. Those who’ve been residents don’t much care for them since they happen all the time.

Mark groaned and began patching up his finger “Of course. How would I even know if she’s real or not.” “Oh she’s real. I’ve never seen a realer woman in my life.” He looked over to the cloak Mark was recently working on. “What’s this?” Thomas reached out to pick it up before Mark slapped his hand away.

“Do not” Mark ordered. Thomas looked at him confused “I-It’s not done yet.” Thomas rolled his eyes “You’ve been working on this for months! Of course you're done! If anything it shouldn’t have taken this long anyway, You’ve got Fischbach blood” Mark looked down shamefully and focused on his finger “Your point?” “My point is that you’re supposed to be quick and efficient with thread. That’s why we own this shop and we're the best in town. We surpass common clothes shops!” Thomas laughed and Mark scowled at him “I guess I haven’t had my spark yet.” Thomas leaned on his elbow “You are almost 27. I had mine when You were born!” 

“I’m late.” Mark said raising an eyebrow “And you and Mom’s ‘lessons’ aren’t doing much but you knew that.” 

“I’m sure you’re just like auntie. She thinks she’s horrible but in reality she’s awesome and thinks she needs to be better.” Thomas smiled “Can I see now?” 

“When I’m older than you.” Mark muttered. Mark’s finger was now in a full bandage and winced slightly as he put away the first aid kit. He gathered his materials and the cloak putting them in a bigger bag near his leg.

“Oh please Mark. Besides if there’s something wrong with it I could-” “You will not lay a needle, thread, or hand on this. You will not fix it. You will not tell me what to fix.” Mark ordered “I’ve got this, Tom” Mark smiled proudly

Thomas looked at him questionably “If you say you do.” Mark grabbed the ‘Jack’ cloth and shoved it his pocket. Mark’s smiled widened “I do. Now if you excuse me I’ll be out and the grumps place. I should be back later tonight.” Thomas nodded “I’ll let Mom know. Be safe.”

“Will do.” And with Mark picked up his bag and headed for the shop’s doors.  


Chapter End


	2. Nameless

Mark walked out into the vask of the night city. The glitter of the glass and lights would fill your vision instantly. Though the city is huge and many people live here and have to walk around at this time it was very easy to walk around even with the random groups walking around, it was easy to navigate too. 

Mark held the strap to his bag tightly as he headed down the slowly crowding sidewalk. He was heading for the grumps place but decided to take a longer route to have a chance to see the Mystery woman and because the drivers on the road were reckless and spontaneous it was very easy to be hit since the drivers here don’t care much for pedestrians. As he ambled down the street he began to think of the _‘Jack’_ cloth. “Maybe he’s her boyfriend, husband, maybe a brother?.” He began softly talking to himself “But why the colored cloths? Maybe he’s a Wanderer like Dan and didn’t have anyone with him.” The city seemed to glitter and glow more as a response “I’ve got absolutely no leads at all.” Mark sighed.

Mark looked up and noticed he was coming across a traffic light. He stopped at the corner of the sidewalk and faced parallel to the street he was walking on. As he waited for the current green light be red so he could continue to the grumps a man his size, a little shorter, passed by him into the street of oncoming traffic. For a second Mark thought he knew what he was doing before he collapsed right in the middle of the street with a car coming to complete this guy's death wish.

 **“WHAT IS HE DOING??”** Someone cried from behind Mark. Mark was just as confused as them and everyone else in the world. Like the many people Mark helped, they were lucky he was there. Mark quickly dashed into the road to the man and got him to his feet, kinda. He thought about launching the guy across the street since he was so light but instead quickly dragged him to the other side. He didn’t even notice the car had slowed down just to give Mark a chance.

When he reached the other side he let the man drop onto the pavement. Mark groaned loudly “What...the fuck...were you thinking?” Mark had already expected the man to be unconscious but when he looked down at him bright blue eyes were staring up at him. 

“Sorry.” He said looking completely unfazed by the recent events “I actually wasn’t thinking. I was following someone. Or...at least I think I was.” _‘Great’_ Mark thought _‘A drunk wanderer’_ “Thank you,” Mark could pick up a hint of Irish in his voice “No Problem. What’s your name?” Mark offered his hand to the man to help him up “I don’t know. What’s yours?” “Mark. I’ll call you Nameless till I get your name.” He smiled

“Mark?” He repeated “Mark. Why’d you help me?” Mark grasped his bag again “I donno. It’s just the right thing to do.” Nameless grinned “Mark, where are you going?” Mark raised an eyebrow “I wanna go with you. I’ve got no where else to go and someone is looking for me,” Mark looked more confused “I wish not to be found” Mark nodded and sighed “Come on, I going to a café.” Nameless beamed “Let’s hurry. Me being out in the open isn’t such a good idea” Mark felt a slight pluck in his heart. He sounded so innocent like a child who’s imagining a whole little world of their own. Mark hoped that wasn’t the case.

As Mark turned and motioned ol'Nameless to follow him he stood there and looked across the street to a blonde woman in all black and an orange scarf. She looked terrified and happy at once. He followed Mark quickly “Faster.” Mark and Nameless started jogging up the street to the café.

When Nameless looked behind them the woman was taking off her scarf quickly taking rapid steps towards them. He began running. “Even faster.” He spoke more calmly than his actions, Mark turned around and saw her “SHE’S THE ONE LOOKING FOR YOU?” Mark began running after Nameless, hoping he would have some kind of answers.

Nameless took a sharp turn into the café and Mark followed slamming the door behind him. “This is not a café. These are stairs,” Nameless said barely out breath Two flights of stairs were in front of Nameless, one leading up the other down. “Downstairs.” Nameless instantly sped down the stairs Mark following in pursuit. “Who is she?” He heard a door slam open behind them and immediately hushed “YA KILLIN ME, JACK.” The woman yelled.

Nameless stopped on the steps “C’mon, we gotta get to the top” He prevaricated. After a couple seconds of silence boots began shuffling upstairs swiftly. He let out a soft sigh still nervous she might hear him. “Who is that?” Mark asked again starting to walk down the stairs “Signe. I mean...that’s what she told me.” Nameless toyed with the hem of his sleeves and, yet again, acted like nothing happened. “She said that I lost a lot and wanted to help me out along with some other person I don’t know… But he was the one who sent me out here and said not to let her catch me till I found him again. This is all very strange to hear, I’m sorry.”

“No you’re fine. I was just hoping to find some answers on her. Do you know anything else?” Mark asked approaching a wide double doors “Yes. But I’d prefer to sit down and talk. It’s a lot and I’m no good at explaining.” Mark nodded and pulled open the doors of the cafe and were greeted by the sounds of lively chatter and plates clacking. 

“Markimoo!” Called a woman with glossy black hair behind a counter collecting empty plates and glasses that sat there. “Hey Suzy!” Mark waved and she waved back motioning to the empty booth “Let me clean off the counter and I’ll be with you in a second.” Mark nodded and strolled over to the booth Nameless following close behind.

When they sat down Mark took a scale of Nameless’ face. Extremely pale, a goatee looking beard that slightly traveled up, blue eyes, and a wide vast of neon green hair. He was exceptionally skinny and light, calm and collected all the time. It seemed like his face never changed from relaxed or calm. “Is there something on my face, Mark?” Nameless’ voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Oh, ah no. I’m just thinking…” Nameless tilted his head “About a thing that’s on my face?” Mark chuckled softly “No. Thinking about how to remember a face.” Nameless smiled “How can you forget a face? Do you wear different faces all the time and forget which one is yours? Or perhaps to use other's faces to shield your own for an un-important cause?”

Mark presses his eyebrows together “I don’t think that’s a thing people do.” Nameless smiled wider “Because they aren’t people...anymore at least. But I’d be damned if they didn’t look like people.” Nameless snickered and Mark felt a slight tickle go down his back. “Chill .”

Nameless stopped laughing to himself “But it’s warm in here.” Mark sighed as the black haired woman, Suzy, approached. “Hello Mark and stranger!” Nameless smiled “Hello fellow stranger.” Suzy returned the smile and turned her gaze to Mark “What brings you here so late at night? Especially with a guest” I originally came for some peace to work on my project but stranger over here almost got ran over and is currently being hunted down.” Suzy’s eyes widened and looked quickly to Nameless who grinned innocently “Do you know who?” Nameless squinted and shook his hand “Not personally.” Suzy nodded slowly “Oooookay! Besides from the clear issue and questions I have, is there anything I can get you two?”

~Chapter End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO! BOY IT'S BEEN A WHILE. I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while, school and such ya know? I'm sorry that this chapter seems rushed BUT THAT'S THE WAY IT'S SUPOSED TO BE. Mark and *Cough* Nameless*Cough* meet was supposed to be quick and hurried. More plot shall be filled in chapter 3 which is coming soon. So be patient please!(Fixed some errors woo)


	3. An Explination of the New

Mark and Nameless sat in their booth, Nameless happily nomming on a large chocolate chip cookie and Mark drinking a latte. Mark broke the silence between them “I’m still lost over here.” Nameless nodded swallowing the last bit of cookie in his mouth “I am not a wander. As Ms. Signe referred me to once, I am a plush or a teddy.”

Mark leaned forward “And I’m a Ken doll. Life sized.” He joked straight-faced. Nameless didn’t respond but instead looked confused and slightly offended. “Yeah, alright. What’s a Plush on your terms?”

“Living memory quilts. We are sewed together people whose memories and ideas lies within the cloth sewed onto us.” Nameless addressed “Though the way we live our lives are slightly different since if our memories and personalities aren’t recorded or kept safe pieces of Plushes can be lost forever until found and regained.” Mark nodded slowly processing the information “So you aren’t remembering a thing right now” Nameless smiled sadly “Can’t say. But I hope I am.” 

“How do you know you’re a Plush?” Nameless tapped the side of his head “I don’t know anything and because Ms. Signe had explained it to me.” He placed his hand on the table “It’s one of the things that’s the easiest to explain for me. Now that you know this it might help with the rest of the stuff I have to explain.” Mark leaned back and remained silent

“Ms. Signe is a creatist. She does the art and can make ideas and dreams a reality stuff like that. When I had my first memory, that I know of, I was stuck in some containment chamber and she and a couple others were busting me out. A couple of those who were there were searching for my ‘cloths’ and had brought them back to what I’m assuming was Signe’s house. While there she told me the whole Plush thing and how my position was important, some more stuff that’s not coming to me since I was on some heavy painkillers.”Nameless babbled “Does the putting on and off of the cloths hurt?” Nameless shook his head “Sewing them on? No. Taking them off, absolutely” Mark winced slightly 

Nameless cleared his throat “Now, I’ve created this small theory that I’m a personal plush. Meaning that I wasn’t born but instead created for a purpose. Which is why Signe had took me in.” Mark nodded “Because she might be your creator or a thief of the importance.” “Exactly. Which also explains why the man I’m looking for told me to keep away.”

“What does he look like?” Nameless motioned to himself “Like me but with yellow hair and he’s taller. Still can’t get his name.” An image of Mark's friend Felix who said he was moving to the city quickly flashed through his head. "Does Felix ring any bells?” Nameless’ eyes floated around as he pondered the name “Yeeeeee- nope. Never heard of a Felix.” Mark sighed in relief _‘Not Felix. There would have been some serious issues if it was’_. “Although…” Mark halted his thoughts “Your name did seem familiar when you told me.” Mark tilted his head upwards “Uhhh. Mark. Markiplayer...Markiplier! There we go. The man had said someone with that name would be able to help me out cause he’s talented with thread.”

_Shit_

Nameless tilted his head “Are you talented with thread Mark?” _Hell no_

“Mark?” Nameless pleaded

_Why me? What did I do to be apart of this paranormal fiesta?_

“I need answers, Mark. It’s a Simple question” Mark looked towards Danny, one of the waiters, and sipped his latte. Averting his eyes from the green haired man he was sitting with as much as he could. Until a hand came and took his drink away “Mark. For me to find this man faster I need you to tell me if you're THAT Mark of not.” Mark looked back to Nameless “I haven’t heard the name Markiplier.” Nameless looked down and began to place Mark’s drink back on his side of the table. “But I’m a seamster...kinda” Nameless looked at Mark bright blue eyes wide.

“What the fuck is a seamster?” Mark placed a hand over his eyes and sighed “Like a seamstress.” “Not ringing a bell” 

“A person who is well sculpted in the arts of Embroidery, sewing, stitching, clicking, clothing ect. One who is a master of the thread and needle.” Suzy broke in taking Nameless’ empty plate and replaced it with another cookie. Nameless silently thanked Suzy as she walked off again who went off to deliver another customer's order.

“Master of the thread and needle. Markiplier.” Nameless jested “I advise you to not call me that ever again” Nameless shrugged

“Of course, Master.” “Absolutely not.” Mark denied “But that’s what you are.” The innocence was going to be the death of Mark. “Just...Just call me Mark. Please” Nameless chuckled lightly “Okay. But aside from that you said you were working on a project?” Mark nodded and pulled out the red and black cloak. “Surprisingly I’m almost done. I was gonna finish up tonight but then I ran into you.” Nameless took the cloak and smiled sadly “Sorry. This looks very well done.” Nameless praised “Sure. Thank you” “There’s missing pieces…” 

Mark raised an eyebrow “Which is why it isn’t done.” Nameless looked up from the cloth to Mark expectantly “Can I sew on a piece?” Mark shook his head “No. I’ve been working on this for months all on my own. I’ll finish it and maybe just maybe you can wear it.” Nameless chortled “I’d enjoy that! The cloth feels very nice.” Mark smiled proudly “Thanks, I choose the best. But my brother gave me a nicer one. I’m not gonna use it though since... it’s not mine.” Mark reached down into his pocket and pulled out the ‘Jack’ cloth.

“May I feel it?” Mark nodded and handed him the cloth. “Who’s Jack?” Mark shrugged “I don’t know. But my brother said that ,now that I know her name, Signe left it.” Nameless raised his eyebrows “Do you have any thread on you?” “Yeah but why do you- oh wait.” Mark immediately got the hint after Nameless had looked up at him sarcastically.

Mark went to his bag and pulled out a spindle of green thread and Nameless threw the cloth back to him, setting the cloak aside. As Mark began setting up the materials Nameless had played with his sleeves watching him carefully as if he were to remember the steps. “Okay...now what? Do I just sew it on your shirt or something?” Nameless shook his head “On skin. Since skin lasts forever and clothing doesn't.” Mark squinted “That’s weird. But makes sense...Where do I put it?” Mark requested

“Anywhere. I don’t know if it’s supposed to go in certain places or not.” Nameless said still eyeing the wooden spindle as for Mark who was eyeing him as if he was a science project. Thinking hard on where to put the fabric different scenarios going through his head. _'It’d be weird if i put on his chest cause he’d have to take his shirt off in the middle of the cafe and it’d be weirder if someone caught us in the bathroom.'_ Mark was probably over thinking this _'Definitely not on his legs. It’d be fine on his arms or neck...forehead?'_ “You are seriously overthinking this. Here.” He scooted over for Mark to sit in his seat “My neck is fine.” Mark wanted to protest but complied and moved over the Nameless quickly. Wanting to get this over with before Suzy came round again.

Nameless put the cookie in his mouth and tilted his head to give Mark access. Mark brought the needle to the pale flesh but stopped and pulled back quickly “Will there be blood?” He asked slightly scared “No. Only if you do it wrong.” Mark shifted away “I’m kidding. If you do it wrong I’ll get a large bruise that can be healed and or covered up” Nameless assured

“Either way I won’t feel anything. Not even blood loss” Mark sighed somewhat relieved and scooted back to Nameless. 

Mark was a bit confused since he’s letting a stranger do professional work but it is what it is. Mark did notice Nameless hold the cookie a bit tighter and the hand on Mark’s shirt do the same when he brought the cold needle back to the side of his neck. After a minute of deciding how to sew it on without messing up and having to take it out and do it again Mark pierced through the skin, Nameless didn’t even wince, confirming that this processes did not hurt.

As Mark sewed the cloth on to his skin it became harder to see and sew without messing up the original thread he leaned forward to see properly, concentration on his face. Nameless shuddered, the hand on Mark’s shirt pulling “It’s...it’s tight, Mark. It’s starting to hurt.” Mark’s eyes narrowed “Stretch your neck a little more,it’ll help. I’m almost done.” Nameless tilted his head further from Mark and whimpered pulling harder on his shirt revealing some skin. He bit his lip slightly.

“Mark? Do you want your- oh” Mark whipped around to face Suzy to see her holding a glass container with ice fruit punch in it, her face not showing any emotion “Well. Uh. Should I bring your check?” Mark nodded “Yeeah. We’ll be leaving soon.” Suzy snapped her finger and quickly walked into the back room. As Mark turned back to Nameless he heard her yelling “OH MY GOD BARRY!?” He rolled his eyes and finished up the last few stitches tying the thread tightly in fear that it would fall off. “There. Okay now what?”

 

Nameless became stiff and stopped breathing. He did not respond. The cloth was beginning to fade into his skin.

 

“Namely?” Mark looked at his face to see him very confused. “Nameless?? Did I do it wrong? Did I paralyze you!?” “Why call me Nameless…” The corners of Marks lips rose. Irish was now more noticeable.

His body relaxed and gave a bright smile. “When you can call me Jack?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEAH. New chapter!! We now know it's Jack (If you didn't guess already Cause I like...Made it really obvious) Poor Mark has finally got his turn in the strange town of April City and his key to the paranormal is precious Jack. But now the missions of finding out who "The Man" is, The Chase of Wiishu, and getting Jack the rest of his memories are a go! See what happens next on IRISH TEDDY BEAR(I sound like the ending of a Dragonball Z episode)


	4. What's next Worrysome?

Mark and Nameless, well now Jack, had remained in the Café seeing as if they were to go outside to talk the more it would be a lot more unsafe and vulnerable. So they held off their bill for a little longer for that, and because Jack wanted another cookie which he insisted on paying for.

“Okay now what do we do?” Mark asked looking down to the cloak stitching another random pink into it. Jack almost choked on his cookie “What do you mean? Do ya not know what to do?” Jack blurted. Mark sighed continuing on the cloak “What do you think we should do?” Jack looked worried “Mark.” He looked up in response “I don’t...Well. I guess we should start with how The Man knows you and calls you Markiplier.” Mark clicked his tongue

“I don’t know who he is. Next option” “You gotta be kidding.” Mark shook his head “What do you know besides from what I told you?” Mark pondered the question for a moment “I knew a little bit about Signe. Not her name but-” Mark flinched then sighed “-but I know that she was looking for you for a while.” Jack pressed his lips together “2 months. I think. Are you okay?” Mark nodded grabbing another cloth “I pricked myself again. While she was looking for you she was carrying a box with tons of cloth which are probably yours because of the containment thing” Jack nodded 

“I know that she’s extremely hard to follow” Jack raised an eyebrow “She left some of the cloths behind so I picked them up and went to give them back but she was gone.” Jack nodded again “Of course. She needs to be fast and unrecognized from the public. The people who even remember a single fact about her are sucked into whatever the hell catastrophe.” Mark opened his mouth to speak “In her games to...well in our case look for me...she commits crimes along with her accomplices. If anyone becomes a witness they are possibly killed, captured, or brain slashed before the police can get to them.” Mark’s mouth opened wider before he spoke again “You...you didn’t say that before.” Jack shrugged “Didn’t come up. You’re worried for someone, yeah?” Mark grasped the cloak “How do you-” “Who wouldn’t be worried if someone got that kinda info?” Mark leaned back further “Exactly”

_‘She’s fucking maniac killer’_ Mark thought _‘With an entourage set to kill on the spot who are all looking for Jack.’_ Jack smiled “Hey, it’s not that bad. I’m sure we and your friends and family will be fine if we’re careful.” Mark was running his hands through his red hair “I really doubt you. But I’ll believe you for now. How careful do we have to be?” Jack’s eyes wandered around before he looked back to Mark and over again “Ms. Suzy shouldn’t eavesdrop for starters” 

Mark blinked and looked around only to find Danny and Kevin cleaing up floors and tables while Barry leaned on a wall having a stare down with Jack, Suzy wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Mark looked at both men and eventually Barry gave a nice smile to Jack followed by a side glance and walk to the counter away from Jack’s line of sight. “Did you not see her?” Jack asked looking back at Mark again who shook his head. Jack leaned forward and Mark did the same “Good. But she was at the booth behind us cleaning it.” Mark’s eye’s narrowed “That’s her job.” “No, hers is to clean the counter and that table was already clean.” A soft ‘oh’ came from Mark as Jack leaned back slowly, the fucking creepy bastard. “Why is that good though.”

“Were you not listening to what I said earlier? If you had looked at her with the terrified and suspicious look you had she would’ve killed you. Don’t know how but you’d be dead so fast.” Mark’s blood went cold. Jack opened his mouth again to speak but noticed the horrified state Mark was in he closed it.

“Suzy...would’ve…. Oh my god.” Mark sighed “The guy on the wall would’ve too but I caught his eye before you did” Mark looked at Jack, fear and tiredness in his eyes. “You are far from helping.” Jack simply laughed “Hey it’s true. How am I supposed to sugar coat it for you?” “NOT TELL ME.” Mark piped “JEEUS JACK.”

 

_“Jack.”_

 

Mark and Jack froze at the sudden voice _“You got your name. You are on a good track, Markiplier”_ The voice was deep and nice on the ears _“You should probably get a move on. You’ve identified the threat and should go cause their surrounding you as you speak.”_ Jack listened and looked before standing up and putting a dollar on the table for his part of the pay Mark did the same putting the rest on the table grabbing his belongings. _“Good luck”_ After that Jack motioned Mark to leave and he immediately dashed out for his life while Jack slowly followed.

~

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN’T GO HOME RIGHT NOW?” Mark was basically screaming since the streets were nearly empty. “They would’ve followed you.” Jack said sounding annoyed since he had been repeating that. “OH MY GOD. Where am I supposed to go? I’m gonna get followed no matter what! What if they already know where I live? You are leading me to think my friends wanna kill me!” “Well then they aren’t your friends or they gotta do what they gotta do. Now can you keep your voice down a bit?”

Mark put his hands to his face and let out a muffled groan “What am I gonna do, Jack?” He shrugged “Go home. By home I mean like...Cincinnati or something.” Jack looked over to Mark to see him seething “Okay, maybe not Cincinnati. How about Ireland? Out of country out of mind?” “You are really seriously bad at comforting people.” Jack nodded “I’ll only get worse.” They continued walking and Mark’s worrying with the two going a complete different direction from which they came.

The city was still tall and beautiful sparkling with the moon. With such a big and bright city you’d be curious to know why the streets are so empty, it just doesn't make sense. Not even a tourist was out take pictures of the building lights. Even the roads were silent, not a car, bus, bike, or motorcycle were to heard or seen. It was very peaceful and quiet...besides from Mark’s babbling. “You have a phone don’t you? Just let your people know something came up so you won’t be home.”

“What if they pick up signal?” Mark blurted. Jack stopped in his tracks “Of course. How the fuck could I have not think of that?!” He was waving his arms everywhere “You have gotta take risks. But not too risky, that’ll get your ass somewhere you don’t wanna be”

“Good grief you changed. All that sarcasm just from your name?” Jack shrugged “Could be worse. Ya’know since I haven’t gotten all my memories back.” Mark sighed “I’ll cherish the nice you had in the 2 hours I’ve known you.” Jack gasped playfully “I’m very nice, thank you. Are you this jugdey and paranoid all the time?” “Only in panic mode. Which might be permanent around you.” Mark pulled out his phone and cautiously tapped into it and called Thomas. It began ringing

“Walk and talk, Markiplier.” Mark rolled his eyes “I told you it’s just- Heeeeey Thomas!” Mark’s voice went from scolding to chipper and Jack laughingly huffed as the two of them began walking. Jack took extra precautions looking at the empty streets and sidewalks, up at and on the glittering buildings, and into shops and restaurants they were passing.

“No, no, no. Nothing went wrong. Well depends of what you think wrong is.” Jack tapped Mark shaking his head. “Oh. Um...no I just ran into an older friend so I’ll be out a bit later than I thought.” He gave a thumbs up at Jack before returning to his brother. Jack continued looking at all the shops before concluding they were all empty and or closed. He looked ahead, keeping tabs on everything including what Mark was saying.

“Maybe in the morning?” Mark looked over Jack who shook his head “Later that day…” Another shake “Oh come on...Not you. Hold on-” He pulled the phone from his ear “- Come on, Jack. I can’t live out in the streets forever. Not even quick visits?” Jack looked over to Mark and smiled before shaking his head again. Mark returned the smile a little more rudely and pulled the phone back. “It’ll be a while...I’ll find out eventually...It feels like it. But no, I’m not being held captive.” Jack looked behind the two of them before returning his gaze ahead of him “I’ll be fine. Hey, do me a favor though. Two actually”

“…Could you...avoid Miss Mystery? I don’t know her just her name but I won't tell you first off...I-I swear I don’t know anything about her! Just...Forget she existed for me,Mom too. Thank you.” Jack grinned at Mark’s consideration “And the other thing. Since I don't know when I’ll be back, could you put some of the cloths I got from her on the front steps everyday? It’s like a way of letting you know I’m okay when I come get them...Yeah, yeah, But I might not have that kinda time...Thank you. Alright, Later Tom.”

“Your brother is pretty chill with this. But what’s with the cloths?” Jack asked when Mark had put his phone in his pocket and grinned. “I have a feeling some of them might be yours.” Jack smirked “Hopefully”. Jack and Mark looked forward their smiles fell and immediately stopped in their tracks.

The streets were now exceedingly quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been several weeks. Sorry I haven't updated the story in a bit, I've been busy with school and such. This chapter is...different and "The voice" made it seem like it was all over the place but "The Voice" will appear a lot more now that I've already added him. But now Mark will now be living out on the streets for who knows how long with his new hunted buddy! No one but each other is to be trusted as the threat is constantly on the run for them. But now someone is in their path...Find out who it is ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF IRISH TEDDY BEAR.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First fiction on Archive WOOO! I'd like to say that I do not have a set time and such for updating my fics. Unless I already fully wrote them. Thank you for reading this and I would fully appreciate a kudos so I have motivation to continue this. Lots of crazy shits gonna happen soon so be patient. Love you~ Have a Good Day Or Night


End file.
